Conventionally, in an image forming apparatus such as a Multi Function Peripheral (MFP), a circulating transfer belt is brought into pressure contact with photoconductive drums of Y (Yellow), M (Magenta), C (Cyan) and K (Black) processing units through a transfer roller. Accordingly, a toner image on each photoconductive drum can be transferred to the transfer belt.
When the processing units are detached from the main body of the image forming apparatus, a transfer belt separating mechanism is operated to move each transfer roller arranged opposite to each photoconductive drum away from the transfer belt, thereby separating the transfer belt from the photoconductive drums.
The transfer belt separating mechanism is operated as follows: a front cover arranged on the front side of the main body of the image forming apparatus is opened, a separating lever folded and accommodated at a specific position of the main body of the image forming apparatus is pulled down to a near side to be gripped, and a gripping section of the separating lever is twisted in a given direction. When the separating lever is pulled down to the near side of an operator, the front cover cannot be closed because the separating lever interferes with the front cover. A cover opening and closing detection switch detects that the cover is opened, which prevents the image forming apparatus from operating even if a start switch is accidentally pressed.
The separating lever is twisted in a direction opposite to the direction in which the separating lever is twisted for separation, so that the transfer belt is brought into press contact with each photoconductive drum. Then, the separating lever is folded and accommodated at the original specific position to close the front cover completely, and the opening and closing detection switch detects that the cover is closed.
During the transportation process of the image forming apparatus shipped from a factory, it is necessary to separate the transfer belt from a photoconductor in advance to prevent damage caused by contact between the transfer belt and the photoconductive drum.
If the separating lever of the transfer belt separating mechanism is pulled down or is in a separation releasing state, the cover cannot be closed. Therefore, it is necessary to convey the processing unit separately or insert a damage-preventing component between the transfer belt and the photoconductor during the transportation process.